A Helping Wing
by KudleyFan93
Summary: A short, fluffy story that describes how Mordecai and Rigby first met. The picture rightfully belongs to BroGirl62 from deviantart.


(( **You know the drill. I don't own anything except the story! The original characters belong to JG Quintel. Also, the picture is by brogirl62 from deviantart****. ;)** ))

A three-year-old Rigby was frolicking around in the sandbox, gaily measuring out large proportions of sand with his spade. The small raccoon giggled in delight, showing off his single tooth as he shoveled more sand into his bucket. "I'm gonna make a sandcastle! But fiwst…I need ta find some sheshells," Rigby giggled, mispronouncing some of his words incorrectly.

The little raccoon crawled around in the sand, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't find the final element to add to his "perfect" sandcastle. He whimpered and began to cry softly, "I'm so stupid! I can't find any sheshells," He pouted as tears trailed down his face.

A loud squeal drew the young raccoon's attention. He turned his head around and saw a small newborn baby meerkat lying on a blanket, playing with what Rigby thought was a "sheshell". "Thewe's the sheshells! I'll go ask that nice boy if I can have it…" Rigby smirked, "…By taking it fwom him! Mwaha!"

And with that, the raccoon kept his word and proceeded to crawl towards the baby meerkat pup. He was about to snatch the seashell away from the infant when suddenly, a foot stepped onto Rigby's paw, emitting a painful yelp from the startled raccoon.

"Hey! You leave my baby bwother alone!" A human boy who looked about eight years old with sandy brown hair and blue eyes glared down at Rigby. "He can't be your bwruvfer! He's an animal!" Rigby retorted in defiance. "My mommy's a meewcat, and my daddy's a human! Now beat it and weave my bwother awone before I beat you to a pulp like in my owange juice!" The human boy shouted. He kicked Rigby in the face, sending him catapulting through the air.

Rigby hit the border of the sandbox. Small, pained whimpers quickly escalated as he felt something running down his nose. He put his paw to his nose and gasped as he examined it; blood! "Hey! Dat wasn't vewy nice! You huwt me!" The small raccoon sniveled.

"Yeah, I know, and I'll do it again, small fry!" The boy picked Rigby up by the scruff on his neck and socked him in the eye. Rigby screamed in pain and fell to the hard soil, a nasty bruise and cut on his cheek and eye. "Now get out!" The boy suddenly fell over when a small figure shoved him to the ground. "Hey!"

"Hey you, stop picking on that boy!"

A young blue jay stood in the place that the boy once was, his arms folded across his chest defensively. The boy looked up at the blue jay, rubbing his back. "He was trying to hurt my baby bwother!" "No he wasn't! I sawed it!" The blue jay protested.

"Whatever. My daddy says; never go down without a fight first!" The boy nailed the blue jay in the face, knocking him backwards. The blue jay regained his composure and balance, then wiped the blood from his beak. "Fighting doesn't make a good example! Now get outta hewe befowe I tell your momma!"

The boy suddenly looked frightened, Nooo! Don't tell my momma! She'll get all mad and stuff!" He stood up, brushed himself off and then picked up his baby brother, who unknowingly dropped his seashell in the process. "C'mon, baby bwo, let's get out of here!" The boy dashed off, his brother dangling in his arms.

The blue jay smirked, "You just got served!" He did his signature cheer, "Yeayuh!" Then, he heard quiet moans and sniffling. He looked in the direction of the sobbing and noticed it was coming from the raccoon he had defended from the boy. "Hey, hey, it's okay, don't cwy…your boo-boos will heawl at some point." The blue jay toddler kneeled down next to Rigby. "Hewe, lemme help you up."

Rigby reluctantly took the blue jay's hand and, as the blue jay promised, he helped him stand up on his wobbly legs. Still shaken from the traumatic experience, the small raccoon wrapped his arms around the blue jay's torso, paralyzed in a frozen state.

"T-t-tank y-yo-you for saving m-me fwom t-t-that bulwy," Rigby managed to stammer out, shivering in fear. "You're wewcome. My momma said dat hewping people is a good fing. My name is Mowdecai." "I-I'm W-Wi-Wig-Wigb-b-by." "Wanna be fwiends?" Little Mordecai hugged the shaken raccoon gently, careful not to touch his bruises. "O-okay, new best fwiend." Rigby smiled up at his new pal, and together, the duo walked off to go play on the slide.

(( **Just a short, fluffy fic that came to mind! Oh, and the picture rightfully belongs to brogirl62 on deviantart. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you'd like more stories like this, feel free to PM me! ****:)** ))


End file.
